In communications, data processing and like applications, electrical connectors are provided with reliable solderless interconnections with electrical conductors, particularly using miniaturized, high contact density connectors. Such a connector includes a housing having cavities for receiving terminals terminated to insulated conductors. In one mating connector, the terminal has a female contact portion at one end which is inserted into a respective cavity, with a trailing or opposite end terminated to the conductor. When a male pin is inserted into the female contact portion, an electrical connection is made with the pin.
One of the problems with electrical connectors of the character described is in providing a secure fit between the terminal and the housing cavity. The housing usually is molded of plastic material and the terminal cavities in the housing are formed by die core inserts which are retracted after the molding operation. In order to afford retraction of the core inserts, interior areas of the cavities are of lesser dimensions than outer areas of the cavities. The terminals often are fabricated from sheet metal material which is stamped and formed to the shape of the desired terminal. The terminal must have female receptacle means at one end and conductor terminal means at the other end. Support sections usually are provided to support the terminal in its respective cavity against twisting or other undesirable movement relative to the housing. Often, the terminal has longitudinal rigidifying means and latch means in addition to the other stated portions or sections. Keeping in mind that all of these functional portions of the terminal are provided within an extremely small stamped and formed metal member, it can be understood why it most often is difficult to insert and remove the terminal from its respective molded cavity.
This invention is directed to providing a new and improved electrical connector of the character described including an improved terminal construction providing self-contained rigidity as well as improved support within a connector housing cavity.